


Falling Into Shape (BillDip)

by Wondering_Fan (Weird_Writer)



Series: Falling Into Shape (BillDip) [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher Lives, BillDip, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, M/M, Plot, Post-Gravity Falls, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_Writer/pseuds/Wondering_Fan
Summary: Dipper is called to returned to Gravity Falls by the one and only, Bill Cipher.





	1. Returning to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fangirls and fanboys! First thing to get off my chest, Gravity Falls will never leave and my part of the fandom refuses to die. Saying that, here's some fabulous BillDip to help feed a starving fandom. The following may not make sense at times, contains spoiler, is hella gay, and probably has a lot of grammar errors. Never the less, I hope you enjoy! BillDip is life!

Something drew Dipper to Gravity Falls, but he could never put his finger on it. It has been many summers since his first visit to the odd town. Dipper has grown older. He's 18 now, to be exact. It's seems he's not the only one to grow up. The town is eerie. It's the same, but older...if that makes any sense. Hopefully, adventures still await him and old friends still live here.

Dipper unloads from the bus without his mystery twin this trip. Mabel and her girlfriends had another trip planned; however, Dipper didn't mind. Soos runs the old Mystery Shack now, so Dipper rented a motel for a few nights. Some gut feeling just told him to return.

Afterward, Dipper checks into the motel and heads towards his room. The door creaks open as small black pests run across the stained carpet into the shadows. The room was barely in decent shape. Dipper looks down at his watch. It was almost 11:00 PM. He tosses his shoes next to his bags. Mystery can wait for now.

He stands in front of the mirror, brushing his teeth. His brown hair is a big ball of fluff, and his eyes have purple bags that hung underneath them. His mind had much more important things to worry about. He remembered his old adventures here with joy and nostalgia till... something else came to mind - Bill, that stupid triangle dream demon. Dipper groaned in anger at the thought of him, but clearly that demon has had other things to keep him busy; he hasn't bugged Dipper since! Dipper feels the gut feeling slowly fading. He found the thing he was looking for. He splits out his toothpaste and rinses his mouth. He mumble, "You got to be kidding me".

Out of all the reasons he could have wanted to come back here, his gut decides it's that triangle that he wants to be back. This is confusing to Dipper, but he doesn't fight it. There must be some unfinished business ahead. That was for the morning, he told himself.

Dipper goes to bed unaware of what truly lurked.


	2. Sweet Dreams are Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gives Dipper a very interesting dream visit.

Sleep is such a beautiful thing with fluffy sheep and magic wizards till it falls apart in its own gory horror story, changing into the tale of nightmares. Dipper is stuck in one of these awful things. He sweats heavily as he tosses and turns in the sheets. Why did this dream have to be so bitter to him?

The cold wind bites at his ears as Dipper stands in front of the Mystery Shack. It was exactly how he remembered it..., but there was one problem. Everything looked like it was in some type of black-and-white film except for Dipper himself. He knows well where this is headed. An old "friend" has come to visit. A laugh sounding like breaking glass echoes towards Dipper. He is here. Though it isn't the bright yellow triangle Dipper had known and expected; it is a tall, slender man without one of his two eyes is here to greet Dipper. "Hey pine tree", he says with a devilish grin, "it's been awhile. I'm so glad you got my message. Did you really come all this way to see me? Better yet, what do you think of my new look? I got sick of being the same old triangle for the last trillion years".

Dipper looks at Bill in confusion, "I didn't come all this way just to see you. I actually wanted to avoid seeing you at all costs".

"That's a bit harsh, pine tree. Is it that really how you treat an old friend?"

"Old friend? Ha! Like you ever wanted to be friends. You tried to kill me that last time we saw each other!"

"The past is water under bridge. You still haven't changed. My my my, did you finally get chest hair?"

Bill pulls at Dipper's shirt. Dipper snaps, "Could you just leave me alone? This is the last thing I want right now. Haven't you bugged any other kids that wonder into the woods to do drugs or something like that?"

"Pine tree, you may not want this, but you need this. Besides, those kids aren't fun anymore. So why not have some fun with me, my pine tree?"

"Your pine tree? I'm no ones".

"Pine tree...", Bill whines,"I have been stuck in here longer than you have ever been alive. I have had time to think, to plot, and...to feel those stupid human emotions".

"What are you saying?"

"Pine-D...Dipper, look at me. You may never truly understand me, and that's okay. I just want you to know...I feel awful that I was Bill Cipher the asshole and the almost serial killer to you. I hope you van at least understand that I am 'insane', but you don't have to forgive me. I haven't even forgiven myself, nor do I believe that I deserve to be forgiven".

Dipper pauses. What in the world just happened? Dipper's mind is hit with a wave of mixed emotions from his heart. He looks at Bill with confusion. He finally speaks, "Bill"' he tries to calm his nerves and his emotions,"I'm not sure if you're messing with me, but I'm going to give you my gooey human emotions. You're not the worst human-thing on the planet. Everyone does something awful in their life, but that doesn't make them an awful person. The city streets get worse everyday, and a lot of others have tried to kill me than just you".

Bill chuckles, "I guess I am not the only one after you".

Dipper sighs,"So what caused you to want to come talk to me in the first place?".

Bill shoots a devilish grin, "You'll find out tomorrow".

He holds his gloved hand up and snaps his fingers. Dipper awoke in the late morning from his slumber. He's greeted with the same boring old motel room he fell asleep in. What the hell was that demon planning now?


	3. Unforgivingly...Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get even weirder...and a bit sexier.

Dipper threw the covers over his head and curls up like a small bean. He thinks about what could Bill possibly want. It's quite likely Bill may just want to fuck him over emotionally, but he seemed serious about what he was talking about. That demon took the time and thought about what he did? What does this have to do with Dipper?

Dipper didn't know the answer, but he did know where to start looking...the Mystery Shack. Anxiety weighs down his stomach thanks to Bill. How is he suppose to eat this morning without throwing up? He grumbled as he made himself get up for the day.

First thing first, a nice morning shower may help give a fresh start to the day. Dipper moves slowly, yawning as he drags his body to the bathroom. After grabbing his toiletries, he starts a nice shower. He washes himself while humming "Post-War Dream" by Pink Floyd. 

The warm water clashes against his skin. He relaxes and let's his head drop as he stands still, lost in thoughts. His mind couldn't help but dart back to what Bill said. Chills ran through his spin as memories flooded back. Could Bill really be trusted? Trust no one, he remembers, but he can't be fully sure.

A crash is heard outside than a knock on his door. Quickly, Dipper is snapped out of his train of thought and wraps himself in a towel. "Hang on!", he yells as he makes his way towards the door.

Dipper asks first, "Who is it?".

A familiar voice replies, "Just the man you were thinking of" with a following chuckle.

It's Bill. He's back for more. Dipper wishes he would just explain himself and leave. Dipper opens the door, revealing his wet body. The towel didn't really offer much cover. Bill is standing in his human form in the doorway of the motel. "Morning", Dipper breaks the silence,"Can I help you with something?".

Bill laughs to himself before saying, "An order of extra gay cock in the ass would be nice".

Dipper sighs heavily, "What do you really want, Bill? And, please come in...I have to get dressed."

Bill smirks, "You won't needed to get dressed for what I have planned next".

Dipper is about to have it with Bill, but hey, Dipper hasn't anyone before nor did he have anything against being gay. Maybe he should experiment with Bill, but this is Bill we are talking about. 

Dipper regrets what he is about to do, but not really. He smiles at Bill and makes sure the door is secure and locked before he lets go of his towel. He lets it slowly slip down his wet clean body as it fell slowly to the ground. Bill is unsure what to feel or do. All he could do is watch his little show. "What activities would you like to do, Bill?"

Bill nervously laughed as his face turned a bright red. He stumbles over his words, "I-I...um... never thought you would actually agree."

Dipper takes control. "Well, I don't really forgive you, but I guess two guys could use a little fun. As long as you agree?".

Bill fills with lust, "Of course".

"First thing, like you said.. no clothes are needed for what we are about to do".

Dipper slowly pulls at Bill's belt to remove his pants and sweater. Both of them were rock hard. It would seem as if they were preparing for some type of unusual sword fight. Bill is overwhelmed, but he knew sure as hell he wanted to do this, and Dipper would be his.

"Let's head to the bed", Dipper leads.

Bill won't let him keep control for long. Besides, this was his plan in the first place. 

Dipper is a fabulous sight in Bill’s mind. His structure isn’t too muscular, and it isn’t too pump. Puberty finally did the boy some good. His chest hair is just a light brown trail to an area of certain pleasure. Bill will control that body. 

Dipper is unsure what to make of Bill, but whatever that triangle was rocking, he is into it. Bright yellow hair that is soft to the touch. One golden eyes that knows the unknown. Dipper starts off, awkwardly (Of course). He pulls Bill in close for a kiss as they touch each others’ skin.

Bill growls when Dipper leads. He can’t be taken over by the simple human. Bill will not be the sub. He refuses too. He is strong... right? He doubts himself only for a second till he pulls Dipper’s head closer to his. He wants to go full out. Make out time is for the suckers. 

Dipper follows his lead like a dog follows its master. Oh boy, those boys were both hella hard, but they weren’t ready to look down just yet. They could feel the blood pumping through their bodies. They are so full of lust, but Dipper isn’t completely sure how he feels about Bill. The triangle that tried to kill him is now the man he wants to smash. “Bill”, he moans in between their sobberly kiss, “Let me smash”. 

Bill lets a grin only a true demon could produce running ear to ear on his very own face. It’s showtime, baby. Bill pulls away, “I’m the show master here, pine tree”, he chuckles,”I’ll be the one to decide that”.

Bill’s first command is to have Dipper lay on the bed. He will now take control of him in a new way. Dipper obeys. Bill cuts to the chase and grabs Dipper’s penis, slowly running his fingers around it in a teasing manner. 

Dipper gasps; he hasn’t done anything like this before. The fact that he is doing it with Bill didn’t make it anything different to him. 

Bill gets on all four and is above Dipper. He chuckles, “You must suck to blow it right”.

He removes his hand, but only brings them up to run his hands down Dipper’s chest and pause at the end. He pulls Dipper’s thighs apart to begin what he just mentioned. Dipper grasps and moans as Bill runs his tongue all his length. Bill uses his tongue to swirls and suck on his flesh. He runs it around it and bobs the head up and down slightly. Dipper moans even louder. He yells,”Bill! I’m abou...”. 

A little late of warning as he releases his pleasure down Bill’s throat. Bill swallows and removes his mouth. He chuckles to himself, “I thought we were just beginning. I can tell you have never done this before. You were too easy. I’ll need to stay to finish my load.”

Bill hates how he’ll have to put up with a hard cock a little longer, but Dipper seems tired. Well, he never actually sleep last night since he talked to him. He has to let the kid get some sleep. His eyes have bags that have bags under them. Bill sighs lovely and looks at Dipper, “Sleep, You’ll need it for tomorrow”. 

Dipper drifts off into his dreamland without Bill. He sleeps peacefully. Bill cuddles next to him to bring peace for the night. He hopes he could call him his future boyfriend, but he shouldn’t rush things. He too slowly comes to the call of sleep. 

 


	4. Misery Leaves in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill realize more about their true feelings for each other.

Dipper wakes up with a confusing memories of last night. He looks to his side and notices Bill curled up in a cute bean formation. Dipper is unsure about his feelings towards Bill, and this really didn’t make it any better. Dipper takes deep breathes and tries to clear his mind for just a minute, enough to have time to digest his situation. He first tries to wrap his mind around why did Bill come back? Well, Bill came back saying he felt sorry and understood if Dipper couldn’t forgive him, but Dipper is unsure if this may be a trick. He looks through his memories a bit more. Why did Bill “hate” him in the first place? That was mainly due to family issues since Stanford messed with Bill first, and Dipper screwed up his deal with Gideon. Is Bill truly Dipper’s enemy? Dipper is now even doubting if Bill is truly a bad guy. He’s an interesting person, that’s for sure. Mabel always tells Dipper to listen to his heart too, but the physical thumping isn’t the answer, she means for him to feel his emotions. Dipper pops up his corked bottle of mixed emotions to himself. “Time to be a human”, he jokes in his thoughts.

What did his heart say about Bill? Dipper realizes he likes Bill...in a way he hates to admit. He has very little clues to why he feels this way, but he'll let his heart lead the dance with this dream demon. Dipper happily sighs. His anxiety is gone for once. Bill brings him a type of peace he can't describe, but the little bastard is sleeping right next to him. Dipper didn't really care what time it is. He found the reason he came back to Gravity Falls.

Dipper pokes Bill's freckled nose. He chuckles, "Morning, my little demon".

Bill sneezes and replies, "Huh? Morning...sorry about last night...I-I guess you want me to leave".

Dipper shakes his head "No, Satan curse you, I want you to stay for a bit longer...or as much as you're comfortable with. I don't want you to feel forced to leave or stay".

Bill blushes, "Satan curse you? Is that some sort of way to say 'God bless you' to a demon?".

"Yeah...sorry".

"No, don't apologize. I like it...but...".

"But what?", Dipper chimes in curiosity.

"But", Bill slyly smiles, "your kisses are the curses I need for my spell of love to stay strong".

Dipper blushes hard and throws a pillow at Bill. "You cute bastard!", Dipper yells,"You stinking hot bastard!".

Bill laughs,"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it, you amazing cunt?".

They both laugh when the thought hits them, they have finally found the person they were looking for. Dipper pauses, "Wait, you never said if you were staying or not".

Bill shoots back,"Of course I'm staying. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to stay with you. I could go with you anywhere. Dream demons don't really have any physical needs, but I am an exception to the rule. The only physical need I need... is you. You could say... I would like to stay inside of you".

Dipper's face looks like hot lava, but it's the volcano explosion of love in his heart has him this way. He chuckles, "Please do...and in both versions of staying mentioned".

Bill blushes too, almost like Dipper. "Wow", he flirts,"I guess we're gay fuckers".

Dipper corrects him,"Not gay fuckers...gay lovers".

Oh shit, more feelings...Dipper feels like he rushed it since Bill goes blank in the head for a minute. Dipper starts a string of sorries, thinking he messed up. Bill sits there for a moment till squealing  like the author writing this. "Are you kidding me?", he seems flabbergasted with an amazing heart-felt emotion,"Yes! Yes! Gay lovers! Lovers for life! Dipper, I didn't think you would ask me so soon. Sorry if I rushed somehow. We barely know that much about each other. Well, you barely know that much about me...".

Dipper grins as he gives an answer,"I have come to realize I have feelings for you. I might have been in the moment when I said that, but my heart is screaming 'I want you, Bill'. I also know a man brave enough to admit a mistake and apologize even if he is showing signs of 'weakness'... is a kind and strong man. That's a man I want in my life. Bill, you're the man I have been looking for. The one I want. You're the man who makes me want to scream 'Hallelujah! It's raining men' (song reference to "It's Raining Men" by The Weather Girls). Bill, you're awesome. I'm so glad that you want to...er...I mean...are my boyfriend?".

Bill claps out of pure joy, "I'm your boyfriend. Of course, I'm _your_ boyfriend, and _you're_ my boyfriend".

The boys are filled to the brim with emotions to the point where they are now exploding with love, lust, and happiness. They feel as if they found their soul mates. They are free to be themselves around one another, but a lot is yet to come...literally.

 

 


	5. A Favor for a Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper remembers he owes Bill an interesting favor.

Mad love can be passionate sweet vanilla love. Those silly boys have no clue the rush of emotions, amazing memories, and pleasure that awaits them on this roller coaster of life they just boarded, sitting right next to each other. 

Dipper has the aftermath of a volcano all over his face after Bill's previous comment. He remembers something that would make his face blush even more...if that were physically possible. His sweet voices speaks towards Bill, "Bill,...I seem to have something I owe you...in return".

Bill strikes a puzzled look, "You owe me?".

Dipper sighs,"last night, remember?".

Bill freezes up, "I didn't think you would actually...".

Dipper shushes him,"Together for eternity. You thought we won't do this again?".

"I...didn't really think much, sorry".

"Well, would you want to?".

"Yes, of course!".

Dipper leads in and kisses Bill on the lips, "Round 2, here we cum".

Bill giggles as he tosses the sheets off of him and Dipper. They never got dressed from their previous time together. It is yet again a scene for love and passion, but most importantly, it's two becoming one through their movements.

Dipper gently pushes Bill as they lay horizontally on the motel bed. He kisses Bill gently on the lips once more then moves his lips down Bill's body to his goal in mind while his kisses become more harsh. As most would guess, both are rock hard. Dipper carefully strokes Bill's cock. Bill moves slightly in pleasure, a quiet moan escapes. Dipper rubs a bit harder before licking the head and taking his glory all in. Bill squirms, unable to hold himself back. Dipper slowly pulls back a bit to take his tongue and teasing swirl around Bill's member. He bobs the head with his tongue as Bill did to him. Bill moans when Dipper moves his hands to gently squeeze Bill's inner thighs as he plays with him is his mouth. Bill can't hold back now. He could his orgasm coming on, while his senses are overwhelmed with Dipper's touch. Bill winces, "Dipper...oh Satan, you're so good. I'm feeling it coming close".

Dipper puts more pressure with his tongue and hands. Bill's senses couldn't take it anymore. He releases himself in Dipper's mouth. Dipper swallows the semen down the hatch. Bill moans even more. Dipper pulls away from Bill. Bill chuckles, "And you say you're a first timer?".

Dipper is honest, "The sin of lotion and tissues taught me many things".

Bill giggles,"That was awesome. Thank you".

"Only the best for my little demon".

Bill smiles towards Dipper, and manages to be the one on top now. "Now", his classical laugh echoes,"Would you kindly join me for some experimentation?".

Dipper nods, "But what exactly?".

"Just a little old up the ass, you know?".

"I have never done anything like that before. Don't you need lube or something?".

Bill snaps his fingers for a small tube of the stuff to appear in his hand. "I got you covered".

Dipper isn't exactly sure what he is getting into, but he is open to try new things. Bill purrs lowly,"Please...flip over".

Dipper obeys, flipping over on his stomach to have his bare ass facing Bill. Bill squeezes his cheeks, "Oh! A really nice and thick boy!".

Dipper buries his face down in the sheets in embarrassment.

"That's a good thing, dumbass".

Dipper grumbles, "I hated that I liked that".

Bill full on laughs, "Sorry... don't hate yourself. Everyone loves either an ass grab or an ass to grab".

Bill squeezes it repeatedly, "It's an amazing squishy tushie".

Dipper moans quietly. Bill purrs, "That's more like it".

Bill first puts lube over Dipper's entrance then over his fingers. "You're about to feel something really good and interesting, pal".

Bill slowly pushes one finger in as Dipper teases up. Dipper makes noises of pleasure. Bill pulls in and out, trying to lube his hole to prepare for his own grand entrance. Bill feels Dipper loosing up and shoves in another finger, going at an even faster pace in and out. Dipper winces out of unfamiliarity. He's drowning in pleasure and sensation. Bill pushes harder and faster as he gets more and more envious to be inside of him. He finally puts a third finger with the other two. Dipper release a loud moan. "Are you feeling it now, Dipper?"

Dipper tries to speak between his moans, "F-fuck...me, Bill".

Bill rubs lube over his penis, preparing for his entrance into the entrance. "Thar she blows!", he announces as he make a quick hard push in.

Dipper really winces. "Sorry", Bill apologizes,"I wanted to get in so much that I was harsh. You okay?".

"Yeah...just make sure you didn't tear anything".

Bill slowly rocks back and forth into Dipper, while Dipper's legs split farther apart for Bill, only to wrap around behind him. It's a very interesting position. Dipper moans more and more as Bill lets a few moans of his own escape his mouth. Bill turns up the pace and more pleasure ensues till Dipper warns, "Bill...I'm almost ready".

Bill decides to do something similar to what Dipper did to him. Bill pushes in harshly but not too harsh, making sure he didn't harm his precious pinetree. Dipper tenses up around him and lets himself out onto the sheets. "You must have really liked this experiment", cooes Bill. 

"I sure as hell did like a demon in my ass".

Bill smiles and pulls out, allowing Dipper to flip over and face him. "You got a little something there", Bill teases unable to stop himself from giggling.

Dipper snarks, "Oh _cum_ on, Bill".

Bill leans towards the white semen mess over Dipper's chest and dick. "Relax, you called the cleaning lady, right?".

"What? No...".

Bill tsks, "I guess I'll have to clean this up for you".

Bill puts his face towards the mess and licks it all up. Dipper could feel his warm tongue swirling on his dick and chest. "You don't have to do that, right? I could...", Dipper mentions to Bill, but Bill shushes him,"What type of boyfriend who I be if I didn't help?".

Dipper chuckles and pulls Bill's face towards his, giving a sweet kiss. "You're funny", Dipper retorts.

Bill looks up at the clock resting on the nightstand. It reads 1:38 PM. They have really lost track of time. Dipper's stomach growls, "You hungry?".

"I'm a demon, foul. I don't need your pity human food..., but that doesn't mean I still can't eat it".

"Well, I would like to get something to eat, and I bet I could cover two at Greasy's Dinner unless the Overlord of Chaos thinks he's too good for that".

Bill blows a raspberry at Dipper. In return, Dipper sticks his tongue out. "Be that way", Dipper teases,"but we have to take a shower and get dressed".

"Did I hear hot steamy shower sex?".

"No...not this round anyways".

Bill sighs. He got ready with a snap of his fingers. He's dressed in a classical casual wear, a black hoodie that reads "Cute But Psycho" and blue jeans. Dipper walks off to take his shower. Bill chooses to wait for Dipper and not bug him. "This is going to take awhile", Bill whines out loud to himself.

"I hear that!", yells Dipper, "I'm not some magical asshole like you! Not everyone has powers they can pull out their butt."

Bill sticks out his tongue, but Dipper didn't see it. 


	6. The Inner Demons of a Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The internal thoughts of a pesky demon lost his way to find love.

While Dipper get ready to go eat out at Greasy's Dinner, Bill has quite a lot of time as he waits. He uses the time to think to himself, not aloud this time. Bill knew what exactly drew him to Dipper. He kept an eye on him since he first arrived at Gravity Falls, six years ago. Dipper always was interested in the paranormal and tried to solve everything with logic. He's almost the exact opposite of what Bill stands for. It didn't help that Bill isn't on the best of terms with Stanford. Bill choose to use that to his advantage and tease Dipper. He was never going to kill Dipper, the little kids won't like seeing that. He just liked to play around with Dipper because he really didn't know how to healthily show his affection. Now Dipper's 18 not 12, Bill has had six years to think. He reviewed his actions and realized that probably wasn't the best way to go about it. Dipper probably thought he hated him. Bill really couldn't care about Gideon's failed deal. Bill just likes chaos, and that just gave him more of it. After Weirdmageddon and six years, he realized why he liked to tease Dipper in such an odd fashion. He couldn't always be honest to himself and just accept he had feelings for him on the inside, but he let Dipper and his friends suffer on the outside. Bill has come to accept his feelings now and knows there can be harmless chaos, learning that one the hard way. He's comes to terms that there will be a lot of cleaning to do before there's a happy ending, but he still can't fully understand why Dipper didn't put up a fight or try to get rid of him with a spell or something. Bill does know something that Dipper doesn't. The "gut-feeling" he had was Bill's doing. It was him trying to spiritually call Dipper. He hopes Dipper got that when he asked if he got his invitation. Bill hopes him and Dipper truly can be together for eternity, but Dipper's mortal and Bill's immortal. There has to be a way to make one the other. Bill knows he doesn't want to live on without Dipper. He rather die or have Dipper be immortal with him but only if Dipper's okay with that.

Bill does feel emotions, and he's glad Dipper knows that now. He has trouble expressing them or coping with them. It feel like working together as a team of Bill and Dipper. Bill really hopes Dipper isn't confused or anything, and that he is being honest with his emotions to himself and Bill. Bill prays to Satan that he didn't rush things or fuck anything up... unless that means fucking Dipper then hell yeah. Bill feels his relationship with Dipper is awesome, and he hopes Dipper feels the same.

Bill is so lost in thought, it causes him to take a few seconds to realize Dipper is done getting ready. Dipper walks over to Bill in a Pokemon t-shirt, jeans, and a light jacket, "You ready to go eat? Or if you want, just watch me eat?".

Bill nods. Dipper starts, "Well, Come on. We're walking over. Are you sure you want to wear a hoodie? It's summer for Pete's sake".

"It's 60 degrees Fahrenheit. I'll be fine. I promise".

"If you say so".

With that, the precious couple walks through town to an old dinner for some decent food to fill Dipper's empty stomach and possibly Bill's.


	7. Decent Food for Decent Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pairing finally goes out to the town Gravity Falls. First stop, Greasy's Dinner for some food.

Greasy's Dinner is a mark of major memories to Dipper. When him and Bill arrived, it seems it didn't age, but it's just older...if that makes any sense, it barely did to Dipper. It already looked worn from Father Time. Lady Susan is the first to approach the new couple, "What could I do for you two lads? I got one good eye for serve one good pie".

She pauses for a second and manually flips up her other eyelid, "Dipper Pines! My oh my, one of the old heroes is back in town".

Dipper nervously laughs, "Yeah...we're just looking for some good grub. Thank you, Lady Susan".

It's isn't just Lady Susan who realizes Dipper is the room. A few townsfolk look up, but most importantly, a red-headed girl walks up from her booth in the back. Lady Susan continues speaking, "Is your mystery twin here with you? Any good adventures since you came back?".

Dipper shyly replies, "No, she's out with friends, and the adventure has just started".

Lady Susan nods, "Well, take a look a menu, boys. I'll serve you when you're ready".

Lady Susan just assumes the boy next to Dipper is a friend of his or something... she really didn't pay much mind to it. The woman from the back comes up to Dipper when Susan leaves them be,"Hey Dipper! I haven't seen ya in awhile, dude".

It's Wendy Corduroy, one of Dipper's old friends from his last trip here. They tried their best to stay in touch through letters and texts, but it's excitingly different to see someone he hasn't seen in awhile in person. She teases, "It's about time you came up again! I last saw you like what...two years ago when I went to Cally. How have you been, man?! I missed you!".

Wendy greets Dipper with a big friendship hug leading Bill to have some minor jealousy. Dipper cheerfully responds,  It's awesome to see you again! Man, I have a lot to tell you, but I've been good... amazing in fact! It's great to see an old pal again".

Bill waves to Wendy as "Hey, I exist.. back off, he's mine" kinda way like the asshole he is. He isn't sure how Dipper will cover this up, but he'll go along with it. He just fears Wendy may recognize him by voice...not by the obvious background music he has. Wendy smiles at Bill, "Heya, I'm Wendy. Nice to meet you! You are...?".

"The name's Will", Bill lies.

"Nice to meet ya, Will".

Bill isn't too fond of her. He remember seeing 16 year old her with Dipper and Dipper's giant crush on her. Is he over that crush? Bill certainly hopes so.  The modern Wendy has grown up too. She is in her early twenties. Her once long hair is in a alluring pixie cut, highlighting her best facial features including the freckles. She's dressed in her typical flannel, but it's being used as a jacket over a metal band t-shirt tagged along with sweat pants. She didn't pay much mind to her appearance. She seems to just woken up after binge watching Webflix all night.

Bill speaks flatly,"Nice to meet you too, Wendy".

Wendy goes on,"So what brings you here? More mysterious adventures got your eye?".

Dipper butts in,"Will and I just wanted to chill for the summer somewhere away from home...like a home away from home with some more magical elements".

Wendy happily nods, "It's nice to see you back. I hope you relax well, but...", Wendy's face drops into a hardcore serious mode,"there have been rumors of Bill's return. He hasn't done anything since Weirdmaggon, but he's still around. You can't truly kill an immortal".

Dipper politely calms Wendy, "We defeated him three times before, who says we can't do it again?".

"It's been six years, Dipper. Who knows what he's planning?".

"I'm not sure...but Stanford left his equipment running to gather data just in case he did return. I'll contact him and check".

"Thank you", Wendy shakily says,"I'm sorry for the worry, but some townsfolk haven't completely recovered since then...some may never will".

Bill pops in, "We really aren't suppose to talk about this, guys".

He points to the officers not sitting too far away. Dipper speaks up,"Sorry, Wendy. We'll have to discuss this another time".

Wendy responds, "Thank you, Dipper. Sorry, I have some work I have to get to. I'll see ya around, genius".

She gives Dipper a goodbye hug and heads out. Bill and Dipper take a small booth. They sit facing each other. Dipper opens up his menu, "You sure you're not hungry? Like you don't want pancakes...or bacon?".

Bill chuckles,"Well, I do like bloody murder...maybe meat will be a great favor of chaos like the event that formed it".

Dipper death glares Bill, "A little lover of chaos, aren't you?".

Bill rolls his eyes, but he likes teasing Dipper. "I'll still go for the bacon though. Waddles always did seem delicious".

Dipper shoots back,"Stoooop please...".

Dipper looks down at the menu and decides on the Pancake Special that comes with pancakes, eggs, toast, bacon, and a coffee. He'll get an extra separate plate of bacon for Bill.

Lady Susan comes around, "You ready to order?".

Dipper places down the menu, "Yes, Thank you. I'll take a Pancake Special, and he'll take an order of extra bacon".

Lady Susan wears a concerned look,"Just bacon?".

Bill perks up in his seat, "Yeah...I'm not really that hungry. Thank you ma'am".

Dipper and Bill hand over the menus to Lady Susan as she leaves to go get other orders. Dipper looks out at the window at the afternoon activity going on in the forest. Bill takes time to really absorb Dipper's features. He looks at the details of his skin to his fluffy brown hair to his his dreamy brown eyes. He looks at Dipper with an artist's eye. He watches Dipper's chest rise and fall slightly with every breath. Dipper turns over to see Bill looking like he is under some sort of spell causing him to stare absentmindedly. Dipper tries to snap Bill out of it, "Hey Will, what's on your mind?".

"Huh?", Bill snaps back in the world.

"You okay?".

"Yeah, why won't I be?"

"Because you were staring off into space as if you were frozen that way".

"Heh, sounds right".

"Huh?", Dipper's confused by Bill's words. 

"Nevermind".

Dipper looks at Bill closely in his one good, blue eye. His yellow hair falls over the skin that would have been his other eye. Tiny freckles dot his caramel cheeks. Dipper's looking for a sign of anything wrong, but he doesn't get anything. Dipper picks up,"Okay, what's on your mind at least?".

Bill shrugs, "I'm not really sure".

"How can you be unsure of your thoughts?".

"How can you be sure?".

"It's called internal monologue".

Bill shrugs his shoulders again. Dipper is about to say something, but Lady Susan cuts him off with their food. Bill looks at his bacon with hunger. They thank Lady Susan. Bill starts diving in, while Dipper puts sugar and cream in his coffee. "I thought demons didn't have any physical needs", Dipper states, "yet you look hungry".

Bill speaks through his mouthful,"I crave favor not the energy".

"Oh".

Dipper take a sip of his coffee and begins working on his plate of food till he sees Bill's long fingers trying to sneak some of his bacon. "No", Dipper swats his hand away,"What happened to your bacon?".

Bill holds up an empty plate that was once full with the meat he desired. "Please", he begs.

"Fine"

Dipper is hungry to the point he quickly finishes the pancakes, eggs, and toast. Bill enjoys more bacon for himself. 

Dipper takes a few more sips of coffee, "Do you get enough pig stomach for your own stomach?".

Bill nods with joy. Dipper jokes, "I'm glad you enjoy eating pig. Maybe you could actually be one".

"Too dumb", Bill honestly states,"They can't even make a proper deal".

"I was joking, Bill".

Bill looks at the window this time. Dipper assumes he pissed him off. Silent minutes pass till the bill comes along, Dipper handles that.

"What's wrong, Bill?", he asks when they are walking in the parking lot. Bill stumbles over his own words, "A lot, okay?!".

Tears slowly fall down his cheeks. Dipper hugs him close. "Let's go somewhere private to talk".

Bill only nods. He uses his hoodie as a tear rag. Dipper keeps his arm around Bill as he leads them into the woods to escape the outside world just for a bit. 

 


	8. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Bill feels the need to spill his inner emotions with his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya Guys, Weird_Writer here! Sorry that it has been awhile since this has been updated. School and holidays tend to take a toll. I know I haven't been able to update much, but I hope you guys enjoy! I welcome comments and questions plus any recommendations for the future. I am so happy you all enjoy this! This is only my second fan-fiction to go online, and I'm so glad people are enjoying it. I hope this helps others in our dying fandom. Once a fan, always a fan. Ta-tah for now! Thank you for everything!

Dipper leads Bill into the nearby woods behind the diner. They walk far enough to make sure no one can hear them, but they also want to be certain that they don't go to deep into the woods to where they would almost be guaranteed a monster surprise. Dipper finds a fallen tree. It appears sturdy enough to sit on. He guides Bill, and they sit down to talk.

Bill is silently crying to himself. His hoodie sleeves getting damper by the minute as he repeatedly uses them to wipe away his waterfall of sadness. Dipper gently pulls Bill close to him with his arms wrapped around him and Bill's head on his chest, trying his best to show Bill he isn't alone and comfort his flooding emotions. Dipper kindly whispers in a soothing manner, "Bill, you're safe with me. Do you want to talk about it? I hate seeing you in pain. I know we just got together, but we're a team! I'm here for you. I wish I could just read your mind, but I can't. You don't have to speak now if you're not ready to talk about whatever is troubling you. Just know I am here for you, and just for you. I won't leave you. I don't want to you, Bill".

Bill's words choke out of his throat,"I-I don't ...know. There are so many things. T-the p...pressure...it's all too engulfing. I c-can't be honest. It..won't m-make any sense to-to you".

Dipper lifts Bill's chin to look him directly in the eye. He soothes, "You're nuts if you think I can't handle nonsense. Where are you, Bill? We're in fucking Gravity Falls", he smiles, giggling,"I grew up with a preteen girl. A lot of things in life don't make sense, and that's what makes it chaotically wonderful. I will try my best to understand. I may be confused, but it **will not** affect my love for you".

Dipper wipes away Bill's tears as Bill takes a deep shaky breath. "Okay", his voice wobbles, "I-I don't know where to start. T-there's...".

Dipper rubs Bill's back for a sign of comforting support. He pops in, "Let's start with why you feel this way".

Bill nods. "Okay...well...I feel sad and alone inside even though you are here, and I know you care, however part of my mind just can't accept how I feel. I knew I liked you when you first set foot on Gravity Falls, but I couldn't cope with my emotions. Stanford never liked me, so I thought you would feel the same. I thought teasing you would be a nice playful way to show my affection..., b-but I went overboard", his tears come again, he takes a deep breath and Dipper squeezes Bill's hand,"My chaos...it hurt you! I-I certainly believed you hated me, y-yet when I came to you after you got here, you barely tried to put up a fight. You're always so nice and caring. You listen when people talk. I-I know  I would never have because I didn't deserve you. Y-you proved me wrong. I'm over-overwhelmed with joy, but a p-part of me doubted if you were truly honest with me...that maybe you just agreed to try to finish me off for sure. I listened to those fears when Wendy mentioned trying to defeat me again, for the last grand battle, and you agreed. I bet it was just about not blowing cover, but my doubts grew on it. No one in this town knows the truth...not even the "friends" I had in Weirdmaggon. I know now that I can make harmless chaos like pranks and stupid annoying shit, but I am six years too late to realize that. That's why I talked you... to say sorry and make sure you were alright. That's what makes me sad and happy. I really hate these human emotions at times. They make me feel so many mixed things".

Dipper is unsure what to say. That's the most...sweetest, saddest, and weirdest story he has ever heard, but it makes sense now, even if Bill thought he would be saying nonsense. Dipper speaks from a balanced mixture of heart and mind, " I don't want to hurt you, Bill. I may have not liked you in the past, but I have grown and things are falling into shape now. I didn't fight back because I was touched and confused. I had my emotional conflicts over you. I thought you hated me and would actually kill me...now I know you never would even try such a cruel thing. I agreed with Wendy to you safe and our cover safe..., but we'll have to cross that conflict bridge soon. Trust me, I **do not** want to hurt you. I care about my little demonic triangle, and we just have some geometry problems to solve, okay? I see the bravery and kindness in you. Everyone is still learning. You never stop learning in life, and it's never too late. I don't care that it took you six years... as long as you know now. It's okay to be weak, Bill. It's okay to not be in control. Life is a roller coaster of up's and down's. You just pick yourself back up again and get back in the game".

Dipper hugs Bill tightly like he is trying to cling on to save his life. Bill's sobs pick up. They're working together. They're a team. Love is their superpower in a sense. Bill and Dipper are both sweetly touched by the truth. Their internal conflicts they have kept in for so long have spilled out, and that's okay.

Bill tries to speak through his tears once more, "I-I love you. I love you so much, Dipper. I just fear...".

Dipper shushes, "Bill, your doubts are getting the best of you. You just did bad things. You're not a bad person".

Bill only nods as he lays his head down on Dipper's shoulder. Dipper picks up, "I love you, Bill. Now and for all eternity".

That's exactly what Bill fears. All his voice could mutter is, "I love you too, Dipper".


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our couple goes off to take each other home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During this chapter, I use the word "welp" to stand for a shorting of "well so help me". I use it sometimes. I honestly doubt that it's a real word, but it's in here and this note is to prevent confusion.

Bill and Dipper soon agree it's time to head back to the motel. They walk through the town as the sun slowly sets over the horizon. It's been sweet these past two days. The motel is in sight. Bill asks, "Do you want to walk around a bit more? It's relaxing at night with all the stars out and about".

Dipper states firmly, "The monsters are more active at night. I don't believe it would be the best idea".

"Come on, Dipper. Please?".

"Fine, but only for a bit".

They continue walking as night approaches. Bill gives Dipper a small detour around the town. He talks about odd and weird history plus the places where he killed innocent things. Dipper is totally pleased to be hearing all these things, but he still follows along like a dog to his master. They travel together through the eerie night. Bill has a special place in mind he wants to take Dipper to. He finds a entrance into the woods. Dipper begins to question his boyfriend's actions, "Are you sure about this?".

Bill happily nods and exclaims, "I know this place this the back of my hand!".

Dipper goes on with his naive demon tour guide, however he doubts that tonight will turn out so well. Bill enters the forest, leading the way till Dipper stops him in his tracks, "How deep into the woods are we going, Cipher?".

Bill eyes him weirdly, "Not too deep", and then adds in distaste, "Don't call me Cipher".

They move along in the woods, pass the trees and small woodland critters. The stars twinkle above their heads, while they lost the sun's guiding light. It's really dark out now without the help of streetlights. Dipper still follows Bill's outline. This little trip of Bill's has taken a lot longer than he had originally thought. 

Bill approaches a clearing. "Yes", he whispers. 

Dipper doesn't exactly get what he's talking about.

Bill leads Dipper into a small clearing in the middle of the woods. A lake glimmers under the star light as grass grows free of trees. Bill proudly says, "Ta-Dah!".

Dipper smiles. It's a peaceful place. The stars can clearly be seen above on their night canvas. They shine and shimmer. Bill speaks once more, "What do you think?".

"It's a peaceful place to escape to".

"Yeah...that's why I brought us here. I thought it would be better than that falling apart motel".

"I agree". 

Dipper takes in the fresh air. Bill sits down and pats the spot next to him. Bill points up to the sky, "There you are, Big Dipper".

Dipper joking punches Bill in the shoulder, "That's the Little Dipper, you little turd. The Big Dipper is over there".

"Ooh".

Dipper laughs, "Seems like Mr. I-Know-Everything may not be who he claims to be".

"Hey!".

Dipper pulls Bill to lay on the ground with him. "Maybe he can learn a few things with me".

Bill curls up next to him, and huffs. Dipper teases, "Sourpuss".

Dipper points up, "Look! That's Orin's belt and there's the summer triangle".

Bill stares at the Connect-the-Dots puzzle in the sky, trying to make sense of what Dipper is talking on and on about. Dipper continues on,"There's Virgo and Libra...and most of all,"he pokes Bill's nose,"here's my little star".

Bill licks Dipper's hand, "What the fuck, man?!", Dipper is caught by surprise.

Bill crackles to himself. Dipper wipes his hand on Bill's hoodie. "Can you not?".

Bill grins, "I can, but I won't".

"Welp, I tried to flirt".

Dipper looks at Bill underneath the moonlight. The cold breeze nimbles at their ears and noses. It's a peaceful break from the world here, a safe zone. The grass and leaves dance to nature's song, and the stars paint themselves into a beautiful spotted pattern.Dipper takes a deep breath in, filling his lungs with the clean air, and exhales slowly. Bill lays his head down on Dipper's chest, hearing his beating heart. Dipper places his arm around Bill. Dipper whispers, "This is peaceful and safe. You must like to come here often".

Bill shrugs, "I didn't want some preteen mystery hunter to find me here, so I haven't been here in awhile".

"Hey...".

Bill sticks his tongue out in a playful manner, and Dipper does the same in return till Bill creates a french kiss by tapping his tongue on Dipper's. Dipper teases as he pulls away to speak, "You're weird... and I love it".

Bill blushes and buries his head down in Dipper's chest, "Okay, is my crazy monkey tired?".

Bill shakes his heads, "Demon...D-E-M-O-N, I don't need sleep unlike you and your fellow adapted apes".

Dipper ruffles Bill's hair. "Well, I'm tired and I could use some sleep".

Bill flirts, "I can prove some nice _sleep_... if you want".

Dipper blushes and chuckles, "Bill...".

"Yes...", he cooes.

" _Take me home_ ".

Just as the words had left Dipper's mouth, the scene around him faded away to a white abyss with only him floating. There is no ground and no sky in the odd realm he found himself in. There was only white emptiness as far as the eye could see. Slowly, blocks with piece of a mixed and mangled scene come into play. They roll, tumble, jump, glide, click, and crash around as they seems to be trying to put themselves together. The scene came together to make some sense. There is loud click that echoes the space like as if a puzzle was finally completed. Dipper blacks out and reappears in an unfamiliar living room the blocks were trying to make. A couch made of flesh and organs, a grandfather clock created from rodents, a cubed eye for a TV, and other bizarre things added and formed the layout in front of him. Dipper is unsure how he should act or feel. Did he fall for one of Bill's tricks, or was Bill just lying this whole time to try to kill him off once and for all? But they told each other the truth, right? They trust each other,...or _trusted_ each other. Dipper brings himself to his feet, trying to gain an idea from his new surroundings. He has to kept his mind steady and ready for action, but emotions tumble and wash over him as he works in his thoughts to try to make sense to himself. In the all of this, he just knows he needs to find a way out of it all.

Not long after Dipper appears in the room, Bill is found in his human form, enjoying a glass of what Dipper hopes to be red wine. Dipper stands his ground in panic and fear. Bill shines a devilish grin towards his hopeless prey. "Welcome", his voice booms, "home".

Dipper is a deer in headlights. "I'm assuming this is your home for I am unfamiliar with these bearings".

"Why, of course", Bill's voice purrs, walking towards him,"You said home, and I found my home to be most fixing. It's my home, after all".

Dipper nods, "I hope you realize I meant what I said in more of a sexual sense like a home run or like a...".

Bill cuts him off, "I am well aware of what you impaled, but I'll take you there in... _many_ senses, so to speak". 

Dipper follows along. This is a new Bill, or to be more exact, a new side of him. Dipper isn't ashamed to admit he likes it. He blushes and smiles at his master. "Please do...I want to go home...with you", he pleads, knowing the style Bill craves.

Bill is excited to be in control for a change. He strokes his backhand against Dipper's cheek, "We must do without clothing. As you know, they'll ruin our perfect show of affection".

Bill places his glass down on small bone table. He comes back to Dipper and pulls down his own clothing slowly. Dipper enjoys and hates being teased in such a manner. Bill just can just never stop being sexy. He slides off his hoodie, looks like today he choose not to wear a shirt under it, but Dipper didn't mind. He stands inches away from Dipper. He grabs his flannel and peels it off of him. He removes his t-shirt. Both boys still have their jeans on, but that will soon change. Bill eyes Dipper down with a wolf's envy as he grabs Dipper's jeans and boxers and slides them down his bare legs. Shit, they forgot entirely about shoes. Bill kicks his off and pushes Dipper on the couch to remove his. Dipper is in the heat of it all as the demon remains set on his mission for pressure. He yanks the rest of his human's clothing off, leaving a bare pine tree with a throbbing member. Not to mention, Bill has one himself. Bill successfully removes the rest of his clothing and walks towards Dipper, to claim his prize. He pins Dipper down on the couch. He whispers, "Dipper, we're about to do something we haven't done before. Just yell at me if you want me to stop".

Dipper nods and swallows his worries. Bill leans down to him, meeting lips in a passionate kiss. It get sloppier as it gets longer. Tongues mingle inside of their joined mouths. Dipper gasps for air when Bill pulls away. His mission is bare before him, all spread out for a glorious feast. Bill places his hands on Dipper's chest. He chuckles to himself. Dipper is overfilled with lust and heat. "Dipper", he beckons, "Would you like to continue?".

Dipper spills out, "Yes! Bill, why would I not?".

Bill purrs, "Because...my human servant, I can make you cum for me".

Dipper moans just at the thought of what they will do, "Yes, my master..., but you sure you don't want to go first?".

Bill feel intense joy being in control and feeling the power. He pulls Dipper's chin up. He call to his servant,"I want to see you in pleasure before I enjoy my own".

Dipper nods, following his master. Bill traces his fingers lightly down his chest towards Dipper's cock. He traces his finger around the pulsing boner. He tsks, "You're already so hard".

Bill reaches over to grab the lube container that just happened to be there. He rubs lube all around Dipper's member and some around the his own asshole. Bill wants to experience it head on. Dipper looks at Bill in lust and worry. Bill spreads his legs to the ends of the couch as he lowers himself on to Dipper. Dipper enters into Bill slowly, wincing. "Bill", he moans out loud,"Don't hurt yourself".

Bill shhes him, "It'll be fine".

Dipper slips inside of Bill. He feels Bill's tight ass squeezing down his throbbing boner. It feels amazing. Once Dipper is fully inside of Bill, Bill move his legs into a riding a position. Bill jokes, "I'm ready to ride this horse all the way home and through the night".

Dipper laughs. Bill gently starts the process, moving up and down. They both wince and moan of overwhelming pleasure. The feel of other's warm bare skin against each other and being inside or having something inside of you has Bill and Dipper wild. Bill bounces up and down, getting used to such a fine length entering him. Dipper moans himself away into a mess. Bill grins at Dipper as they both give into natural instinct. Bill steadily gets rougher. Dipper unravels into his moaning mess even more. Bill feels him approaching deeper and deeper inside of him, reaching his sweet spot. Dipper's cock moving inside of him, pulsing to every beat. Bill tightens around Dipper. Dipper moans from pleasure, begging for more. Bill rides him with pride and enjoyment. Bill feels every thrust more as he himself grows a harder boner. Dipper moans loudly. He tries to speak through his pleasure, "...approaching...climax".

Bill pumps up the pacing. His senses overflowing with emotion and desire. He can feel his body becoming one with his precious human. Dipper spills out inside of Bill. Dipper moans in delight. Bill smiles ear to ear as he pulls out of Dipper. He teases his prey, "Pinetree, that was only the beginning".

Bill stands in front of the overwhelmed boy on his couch. Dipper's seed leaking out of Bill's ass. Dipper is unsure of what Bill meant, but he replies, "Hold up...let me catch my breath".

He breathes heavily. His own desire has caught up with him. Their little fun was a lot on his mind and body, however he still pushes through. Bill doesn't have much patience; he wants a second round to free himself. "Dipper", his voice cooes,"I still need you, my love. I seem to need your help to release myself".

Dipper sits up straight with care and braces himself for another round, a round to help his master. Bill eyes Dipper with greed and lust. _He will have him_ , he tells himself. He purrs his voice towards Dipper once more, "I believe we should try something new, something exciting. Don't you think?".

Dipper's emotions flicker, "What do you mean? This is all new."

Bill's laughs rings through his ears. "Silly", he tsks, "This is on a whole new different level".

Dipper once again is unsure of his boyfriend and what he means. Bill continues on, never the less. He walks out of sight to return with rope. Bill ties the rope around his own wrists then around the couch. "It's your turn to take control of our experiments", he tells Dipper.

Perplexed by the change in events, Dipper plays along. He warns Bill, "Are you sure about this? I don't want to hurt you".

Bill brushes off Dipper's worries, "Just fuck me. It's too hard to handle".

Dipper obeys and does what he's told. He stops for a second. If he's in control, he runs the show. Dipper's voice goes dark and seductive,"I run this show, servant. I follow my own rules, but you listen to me... and **only** me.  If you want me so badly, you must work for it. Beg for me, Bill".

Bill is sure getting a nice hard kick out of this. He fancies this new side of Dipper. He adheres to his master, "Please master, fuck me. I want you. Please".

Dipper snickers at the pleads of a weaker entity. He asserts himself over Bill, "You don't just want me. You need me".

Bill melts in the ecstasy of his master's words. "I **need** you", he pleads,"Take me, master. Cure me of my need. Save me!".

Dipper silences Bill. He whispers, "I will, but you will always need me. Only our love can save you".

Dipper strokes Bill's cheek as he tightens the rope. He traces his fingers around Bill's lips. He leans in and gently kisses him before pulling away to help him with his needs. He grabs Bill's cock harshly. He chuckles to himself, while the demon winces in pleasure. A soft moan escapes Bill's mouth,  but they've barely started. Dipper reaches over for the lube. He had to prepare himself for Bill. He drizzles lube over his fingers; he pushes them in himself, teasing Bill in the process. Bill stares at his actions. He envies to fuck, not watch him play with himself. Bill importunes, "Master! Please...help me!".

He fights against the rope, trying to get close to Dipper, but his efforts are useless. Dipper growls, "You want this? You want me?".

His fingers thrust within himself, opening his ass just a bit more for Bill. Bill nods frantically. He's desperate to feel relief. Dipper is amused with his tortured servant, but this is for his own good. He doesn't want Bill to a pain in the butt, literally. Dipper takes out his fingers and gently positions himself over Bill before their grand start of a second round. Dipper quiets his pleading servant, "Relax. Master is coming. Your needs will be taken care of".

With that Dipper allows Bill to slip inside of him. They both moan when they feel each other again. Bill's wrists are the only thing tied down, leaving his hips free. He uses the ground to his advantage and pulls out to thrust back in Dipper. Dipper stops him by holding him and pushing him back down. Dipper advises Bill, while he struggles against him,"I'm in control. **Never** forget that. I make the calls. Don't you dare move against me. Calm boy, cowboy. I'm riding you till you cum in my town".

Dipper does as he told Bill. He rides on Bill's cock and intends to till he cums. Bill unravels in Dipper's movements; moaning escaping him with every thrust. He feels Dipper's tense walls and the thumping of his own boner. Sensation is key. Dipper holds Bill down still, but now uses his hands on his chest to steady himself. He rides up and down on Bill. It's about time to pick up the pace. Bill moans as Dipper comes down harder. Dipper moans as Bill goes farther and farther inside of him. Bill loses himself to his master. He chokes out words in between moans,"M-master...I'm going to...cum".

Bill frees himself into Dipper. Dipper lets Bill out. He leaks similar to how Bill did. Bill pants as Dipper unties the rope. Bill laughs,"That was one hell of an awesome time".

"Yeah", Dipper smiles.

Dipper yawns. He doesn't know what time it is, but he's tired either way. Bill pouts, seeing a weary human, "You need to sleep now?".

"It's called sleeping for a reason", he jokes in return.

Bill sighs and rolls his eyes. He gets up to only push Dipper on to the couch. He cuddles up next to Dipper, "If you must sleep, sleep with me".

Bill snickers at his own pun. Dipper's need for dreamland takes over. Bill watches him peacefully dream. He wishes to himself that everyday will be like this, however there is still so many more things to come.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Dreaming Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper seem to be living a dream, but that is far from the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird_Writer here with yet again another message. Thank you fellow fan members for everything you all have done! Sadly, before I post the next chapters, I am editing some of the old content to get rid some of the annoying grammar errors. I may not always be uploading thanks to school and the brand new semester. Just thank you for all the support! I will strive to keep my side of the fandom rolling. Once you ship BillDip, there is no going back. See ya soon!

Bill snuggles up to Dipper without giving into Sandman's paradise. He doesn't need it anyways, but still he closes his eyes and thinks to himself. There isn't much to do without Dipper. He couldn't wait for him to wake up. He continues to stay silent, respecting his precious bean's sleep. Bill loses himself in the flow of thoughts. His mind goes to the idea of the future once more. His fears come back to grab him; their claws sinking into his mind, leaving scars. What will happen to them as a couple when Dipper gets older? Bill tries to soothe his worries. There has to be a solution. He feels powerless against it, and he hates that. Time is suppose to heal all wounds, not eventually cause them. Bill shakes his thoughts away. That's for another time. Dipper stirs in his sleep, alerting Bill. He looks up towards Dipper. He is still sleeping. He is just so adorable this way. Bill smiles at his sleeping bean. The future has a lot of issues that await them, but it's best to enjoy their time together now.

Dipper slowly opens his eyes to the odd room once more, but this time, his boyfriend is curled on his chest as they were resting on the couch. Bill immediately sees Dipper and greets him with a grin. Many questions race through his mind once he regains a basic stream of consciousness, but the presence of Bill reassures him. He smiles, "Morning?, Bill".

Bill corrects, "Afternoon...it's 3:48 pm."

"Ah, and this is your place still?"

"Yep, what else would it be?"

"Many things..."

Bill giggles at Dipper's silly fears. "Don't be so paranoid. It's safe here. Trust me, I **live** here."

"So this where you were for six years?"

"Well, longer than that...but yeah. Most of the six years anyways"

"It's an interesting place...to say the least"

"Yeah... it just doesn't feel like home anymore"

That's a weird phrase. Dipper's inner Shuichi Saihara (detective... sorry, Danrangonpa reference) runs wild, "How so?".

Bill has Dipper right where he wants him. "You're my home sweet home, Dipper. Home is where the heart is, silly"

Dipper's face flushes a bright pink like the shade used on Valentine's Day cards. "Thank you, homie," he flirts in return.

"Okay...that was a terrible pun".

"Then you should punish me, heh"

"Or I could just punch you"

Dipper puts his arms up in self defense. He shakes as if Bill were actually going to do that. Bill tilts his head. Dipper speaks in fear, "Please don't. That would hurt...like really hurt".

Bill is puzzled on how to feel about this situation. He shockingly asks, "You think I would actually punch you?".

Dipper scrabbles for words, "I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to punch me... not that I am accusing you of doing such a possible crime, but I...".

Bill cuts off Dipper's nervous rambling, "It's okay".

Dipper tries to speak again, but Bill pushes his lips to his, silencing Dipper's worries. It is a sweet passionate kiss. One that expresses Bill's love to Dipper. After soothing Dipper's needs, Bill pulls away. "I would never do anything to hurt you, my precious pine tree", he cooes.

Dipper nods, "I believe you. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about"

Dipper nods again. He wraps Bill in a hug. They weren't dressed due to last night's fabulous activities, but it's not like they care. Bill hugs Dipper back tightly. "I love you, my little demon", Dipper whispers to Bill.

"I love you too, silly human".

They smile at each other while their hearts fill with joy and true love. They are at peace when they are with each other. Bill tries to add to the sweet moment, but fails miserably, " I should probably mention something...I, ah. Shit, I don't want to ruin this moment, but this is some separate, unrelated junk I need to tell you".

Dipper stares at him with his caring, confusion brown eyes, "You can tell me anything, but you don't have to if you are not ready".

Bill feels his own pressure and anxiety, but deep down in both their hearts, they feel an odd sense of fulfillment. They both feel like they are living in a perfect dream.

That is a false statement.

 

   


	11. Till Death Due Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The question Bill's immortality haunts their idea of a future together once more.

Bill has everything a demon could ask for and more. He has found love with the man of his dreams. What else could he possibly ask for? Well, that's the one million dollar question. He finds himself in an interesting position. The man of his wildest dreams is mortal. Bill, a dream demon, is immortal. There are already a lot of red flags there. Bill realizes he has let this issue sit like a white elephant in the room. Time to face his fears, he tells himself. He knows what he must slowly approach this with his lover. He is in a sweet fluffy moment with his dream boy. His words pour, trying to dissolve the elephant, "I can't wait to see what our future together will be like".

The idea soon dawns upon Dipper's poor mind... their future, what will happen to them as time passes. Dipper looks into Bill's eye as if he is pleading for that outcome to never happen, but he is unable to express his thoughts truly under all the chaos his mind is trying to sort. All he could say is, "You're a demon, and...".

Bill nods along as Dipper begins to grasp it all fully, Bill's fear. Dipper reaches for Bill's hand and holds it in both of his. His words choke from his mouth, "What could we even do?".

Bill sighs, "I don't know the answer".

"Heh, well, that's a first for the all-seeing and all-knowing triangle", Dipper attempts to lighten the mood.

Bill let out a small laugh, "Good one, Dipper, but we have more pressing matters to handle".

"I know...and honestly, I have no clue either. I mean, we have two options here. I become immortal, or I die, and you are alone forever. Thought this will hopefully happen in the far future, we have to figure out what we will do sometime when that said future happens">

Bill agrees with Dipper's statement. Dipper continues, "There are a lot of issues with both. Morals pay a rather huge role in this".

Bill adds, "I'm just afraid of losing you".

"You aren't going to lose me. No matter what happens, I will always be with you in your heart".

Bill sadly nods, and Dipper sighs. The white elephant swells and consumes the room. Dipper tries to unscramble his thoughts and put them together. "I-I want to", his words tangle in the intense, heavy air, "I have to become immortal somehow. I know what I'm risking, but to be with you for all eternity, I know it will be worth it".

Bill jumps in, "You don't have to think about this now. We just met each another after all. Don't rush into anything, okay? I love you, and that means I care about you. I don't want you to do this if it hurts you. Do you understand? This is very serious".

Dipper understands very well of the rough waters he is about to sail. Both situations have pros and cons, but it would be best to stay with Bill. Things are falling into shape as Dipper looks at his own life in a new perspective. He may just have met Bill; however, listening to his heart, he has made his decision.

Dipper tells Bill his final answer. Bill agrees that it is for the best.  

 


	12. Immortality & Fatality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill realize what they must do.

Feeling pressure on his shoulders, Dipper looks at Bill on the fleshy couch. He feels like they’re acting like a newly wed couple trying to purchase a house before their wedding; they are rushing themselves like the terrible plot pacing.

            He sighs heavily while the white elephant in the room runs lose through their minds. Bill’s face tries to form a comforting expression but fails into a nervous mess.

            Trying to reassure him, Bill takes on a soft voice, “You don’t have too…we just met each other, besides that’s way into the future. The future is unpredictable. Who knows what will be going on by then?”.

            Dipper releases another heavy sigh, “True. Maybe…we don’t have to make this decision now; however, I already have, and we can not ignore that. Bill, I ask that you please respect my decision. I think the quest for immortality will be worth it, and I would like to go on that quest with you. Together for all eternity?”.

            “Together for all eternity and beyond!”.

            And so, the quest for immortality begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much reading the entire first book, Falling Into Shape (BillDip). The second book, The Quest for Immorality, will be out soon! For now, I would like to give another huge thank you to all the readers including you for taking your time to read my chaotic mess of fan-fiction! I hope to improve my writing and make an awesome continuation of the best and gayest couple ever. Hopefully, this will be out my choppy plot pacing and be half as many grammar errors. In the end, no matter what, we must strive to keep this fandom rolling!


End file.
